As Told By Evelyn
by 2amBient
Summary: Cheshire gets one wish to be human for a day...but unfortunately gets Alice pregnant.Later their daughter,Evelyn,goes into her own Wonderland to find her dad. As told in Evelyn's POV.No flames please. AxCC
1. Chapter 1

**As Told By Evelyn**

By: Music of the Moon and Sun aka Mariheiru

Rating: PG-13 to R-ish

Genre: Romance/Angst/somewhat humor, but really sweet

Game: American McGee's Alice

Pairing: Alice/Cheshire. Again, if you don't like them together, leave now.

Summary: Cheshire gets one wish to be human for a day…and unfortunately ends up getting Alice pregnant. They have a daughter named Evelyn, whose never seen her dad before. As told in their daughter's, Evelyn, POV. So far.

Disclaimer: Does not own American McGee's Alice. I do, however, own Evelyn.

* * *

**Chappie 1- Enter Evelyn**

I yawned as I was sitting on the steps on the porch of my house. A lovely autumn day it was. The trees all golden, red and orange, some have no leaves at all and some still green. The weather…maybe a little cold, but it was windy.

I just love this time of season. The sun shines on my auburn hair, reflecting it and highlighting my eyelashes, all reflecting my beauty. I bathe in it.

My yellow dress with black butterflies blows with the wind softly.

"Evelyn, it's time for lunch, sweetie,"

I jump for joy, cannot wait for food. I enter my house.

My name is Evelyn Rose Liddell, and I'm going to tell you my story of _my_ Wonderland and how I discovered myself.

* * *

That's the prologue. So what did u think? I know it was really short. I'm sorry! I'm really excited about this story because I have so many ideas about it. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**How I Met Your Father,**

**As Told By Evelyn**

By: Music of the Moon and Sun aka Mariheiru

Rating: PG-13 to R-ish

Genre: Romance/Angst/somewhat humor, but really sweet

Game: American McGee's Alice

Pairing: Alice/Cheshire. Again, if you don't like them, leave now.

Summary: Cheshire Cat gets one wish to be human for a day…but ends up getting Alice pregnant. As told in their daughter's, Evelyn, POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice.

**Chappie 1**

"Evelyn…Evelyn…" 

Who was that? That voice…I hear it every night when I go to bed. I see a figure with a wide smile, and he is really skinny and mangy.

Is that…a cat?

He appears in front of me, all gray with a hoop earring and somewhat black stripes, gold eyes and a deep voice.

His smile is still there.

He went over to me, but I backed away. "Evelyn,"

"Who are you?" I demanded.

He chuckled. "I am…"

Then before he could speak, darkness surrounded me and I screamed.

I woke up with sweat all over my face and uncurled myself from the corner of the room I was sleeping from. I yawned and but nothing came out of my mouth. Then I squeaked a little.

I got up, and I looked at myself in the mirror. The looking glass, my mother always called it. My ears went low, and I had abnormal canine teeth. I looked at my weak and thin figure. You could see my ribs a little through my lilac slip. (2)

Damn, why do none of the kids in the neighborhood want to play with me? I know that was random to say, but 'tis true. I was just so…different. Sure maybe it's because of my cat ears, but I'm still a friendly person.

People either make fun of me or are scared of me. This is because there was a rumor going around that my mother went to an asylum when she was only seventeen, and when kids were her age or older, they told they're children not to go near our house.

For one thing, I didn't believe in all that. I didn't even bother asking my mother!

I started to cry. I needed mother's comfort.

"MOTHER!!!"

I quickly twisted the rusty knob of my door and ran to her room.

"Mother I-"

But she was gone. The bed was empty and the windows were open. There was a flying note around the room. I grabbed it and it said:

_My Dear Evelyn,_

_I have gone somewhere called 'Wonderland.' I wish I could take you, my child, but it be far too dangerous, as you are only twelve. Please take what is on the bed stand. I love you._

_Love,_

_Mother_

I just stared at the note. I couldn't believe it. How could my mom abandon me like this? It's not right. I started to cry again. People everywhere hate me, I swear! I dropped to my knees slowly and put my head down, then suddenly a bright light filled the room. When I opened my eyes again, there was a warp in the mirror.

I was a little scared at first, but when I stood up, and touched the warp, it was as cold as an ice cavern. I couldn't get my hand to get out, as hard as I tried to pull it out, I screamed as the warp took me in. Then…


	3. Pumpkin

Hey you guys! Sorry to keep you hanging. Well here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Does not own Alice.

One more thing…

Secretlypsychotic- Thank you so much!

**Chapter 2**

_'I hear your voice…in the wind'_

_'Blowing with the sand'_

I was in cyclone. It was dark, yet sparkling with mini stars. I could see very little around me and yet I could hear voices around me.

_'You were a lonely teen, yet the bravest I've ever seen,'_

_'You gave me advice, now I always think twice,'_

That sounded like Mother…but who was the other person? It was a pretty song however. Mmm… I feel limp and weak. Those are all I use and that is what I am. Limp and Weak However I feel sleepy too…

Gasp! Who is that? I see what it appears to be a young woman of 17 and she is wearing a dark blue dress with a pinafore with spots of...blood? Emerald eyes and dark hair, but she had a dark look on her face. She looked somewhat like Mother…wait a second!

The more I examine her, the more I begin to think that is her, and I think that really IS!

Where the hell is she? She never told me about this. Eh. She never tells me anything anyway, so why bother asking?

Suddenly the cyclone was gone, and I was in this really weird place with mushrooms and trees and all sorts of giant flowers. The sky was dark and the moon is enormous.

"Don't dawdle Alice, we are very late indeed,"

I heard the voice of the rabbit (whom I just noticed) in front of Mom say that. He then ran away, picking up speed. Just then I said

"I'll help you, if you don't mind. I'm a fast runner."

She didn't even turn her head, and I frowned.

"Hello?" I said waving my hand in front of her.

The event surprised me. A figure appeared and Mother walked right through my tiny hand.

Great.

Now how am I supposed to get out of here? Mom doesn't even notice me. Aw no. I looked around sitting in with my arms around my knees. I began to do what I love to do best, sing…

_All her cries and tears_

_Is all people hear_

_She controls their fears._

I cleared my throat.

_All people see_

_Is a wet face and she dropping to her knees_

_Somebody please…_

I closed my eyes and sang my heart out with passion.

_My hair is everywhere_

_Messed up in layers_

_Yet I'm sad like willow trees_

Then whispered…

_So somebody please…_

…

"Bravo! Yes, you have a talent, I must say,"

I jumped slightly, and looked up. There is a small black and white kitten who is rubbing its cheek against a branch. It has a 'milk' mustache and yellow eyes.

"Y-you really think I was good? Nah, you're joking,"

The cat gave me a strange look.

"No, I really think you did a great job. Besides, why are you here? Oh that's right…"

It was my turn to give her a strange look.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you here to look for your father?"

"Well I was really here to find my mother-"

"Ah but of course. But you've never seen your real dad, haven't you?"

"Well n-"

"And do you wonder why your Mum keeps things from you?"

"What does that got to do with-"

"AND do you wonder why kids don't want to play with you?"

" I guess so…"

"I'm sorry for being rude. Let me explain. First off, my name is

Pumpkin, if you want to see and talk to your real dad, and find your Mum, you have to go on an adventure. Right now, we are in Wonderland, but unnoticed. See, you're starting to become transparent,"

I looked at my hands and my eyes widened. She was right!

"What do I do Pumpkin?"

"We need to get out of here before you get completely transparent. There's a warp there. Come. I'll explain everything when we get to your Wonderland, which is called Secretland,"

I stopped. _Sercretland?_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if this is getting confusing. The next chappie will make more sense…hopefully. Lol. By the way, those songs were all written by me. That's right, so please don't steal them, k? Review, and also tell me if you want more songs written by me to be in the story.


	4. All You Need To Know

You know what? I'm just going to use chapter # this and chapter # that anymore. I'll just name the chappies since I've already made a few mistakes. But I know how to handle it ;). Enjoy 'All You Need to Know' Btw, please feel free to say if this story is confusing, and also, suggestions are welcomed now, but no flames remember.

Disclaimer: Does not own Alice.

All You Need To Know

'_Secretland? What's that?'_

The cat was just staring at me, which did creep me out a little.

"You shouldn't be so scared. Boy, you really are quite a sensitive child," then she stuck her small pink tongue out.

I immediately stood up defensively.

"I am NOT. I-I just miss my mother,"

Pumpkin made a weird laughing sound. Kind of like a witch. I got easily annoyed and sighed, then shook my head.

Pumpkin stopped laughing.

"What?"

"Never mind. Can we just look for my mother and father please?"

She jumped down from the tree.

"Fine. If that's what you wish. But first we have to transport back to your mind,"

I narrowed my eyes.

"And exactly what do you mean by that?"

The small cat cleared her throat.

"Well my child, I mean that we have got to get into the mind of your own body. In other words, we are in your mother's mind,"

I just stared at her. This doesn't make sense. How could I be in Mum's mind if she doesn't even notice me?

"Come on, you're getting more transparent. If you get completely transparent, you'll be stuck in here forever. Let's go in the warp…NOW!"

My body slammed to the ground. "Owwww…"

As I got up and rubbed my back, I gasped. This place was beautiful! There were splashing waterfalls and the fresh smell of pine from the forests. The rivers running with lilies and flower fields, and rose gardens with a gazebo. There were also mountains and hills and vines and…my goodness! I could go on forever!...Is this really Secretland?

"Surprised?"

I got interrupted from my admiration.

"Huh?" I looked down at Pumpkin, and nodded and smiled.

I held Pumpkin as we were walking around Secretland. So many questions to be answered, so little time I thought.

"So Pumpkin, tell me about Secretland, and my goal to get to Wonderland,"

"Well, you are dreaming you see-"

"Does that mean my Mum is sleeping too?"

"Yes, but I don't know where though. Somewhere in your world obviously. But I too am confused as too why we saw a young Alice in her catatonic state,"

I was confused.

"What does that mean?"

It was Pumpkin's turn to give me a weird look.

"You mean your mother never told you? Catatonic is a mental illness, or something like that. When we saw your Mum, she was dreaming in an asylum!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. The asylum. The Rutledge Asylum? So the rumors were true, and mother lied all along. Dammit!

"You okay?"

"Uh..yeah..I'm fine," I lied.

"You sure-"

"I'm sure okay?"

"I'm sorry…" she then started to weep a little.

I gasped "Oh my God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. There there kitty," and I hugged her tightly.

"It's okay my child,"

There was a moment of silence, and then I decided to break the ice.

"Pumpkin, you say that you watch me right?"

She looked to the side.

"Well, in your world I am transparent, and also your protector, I fight off creatures who try to get into your mind hun. If an evil creature succeeds, that causes nightmares. Sometimes I fail, but… I really messed this time…"

"I don't think you did. And just for that explanation, all I can do now is say thank you for protecting me, so thank you,"

"Your welcome!"

I jumped.

"Okay Pumpkin. I'm going to find my Father and Mother. I have total faith in you. So what do I have to do?"

Pumpkin jumped out of my arms and scratched across the ground, magically out of nowhere opening a map.

"Okay Child, here is a map of Secretland. The ocean is always south, and the mountains, north. The forests, always east and the gardens and rivers, west. The temples are scattered throughout the land. Ready to hear the objective?"

"I'm listening,"

"The objective is to collect the 12 birthstone cards and, once you find them, hurry to the temple that has the color on it. But you're racing against the clock. You'll find items on your way also and enemies,

There is the Garnet Card, the Amethyst, Aquamarine, Diamond, Emerald, Pearl, Ruby, Peridot, Sapphire, Opal, Topaz and Turquoise,"

She pointed to the center of the map.

"These hills and plateaus are our first destination. It's called Bounty Hills,"

I smiled. "Okay Pumpkin! Let's go to Bounty Hills!...oh and don't call me child. I forgot to mention that,"

"And don't _you _call me kitty,"

(3rd POV)

The savior of Wonderland was going around in her land. She could sense something. You know, something mothers pick up about their children. She is constantly going around finding the daddy of her child.

She feels bad because everyone in Wonderland, especially Cheshire, never knew about her pregnancy. She found out she was pregnant right after she got out of the asylum.

"_I hope Evelyn is doing okay. I feel to what I did to her too,"_

TBC…

Heehee Just wanted to add a little twist with Cheshire not knowing about Alice. Suggestions? Confused? Review!


	5. Gomen Nasai

Hi Everybody.

I'm very sorry to say, but I have to stop and discontinue the fic. The reason is because the fic is just getting nowhere. No other reason.

But, I might post another Alice fic, but this time, a songfic. Then after that, I want nothing to do with Alice. That means I'm taking a break from it and might never write an Alice fic again.

Thank you to all the people who have read this fic. I really appreciate it. And again, I'm very sorry.

Mariheiru aka "Music of the Moon and Sun"


End file.
